Rising Teridax
Rising Teridax is a story by User:Pluto2. Chapter 1: Bitil Returns Teridax paced back and forth. Mata Nui had gotten his body back, and Teridax had been put back into his old body. He wished he had Bitil's help. That would come in handy, if he hadn't allowed Bitil to die in the Energy Storms that began when Mata Nui was awakened. Suddenly, energy began to swirl around the room, and then when the energy stop swirling, Bitil was standing next to Teridax. "I AM SO ANGRY AT YOU TERIDAX!!!!! YOU NEARLY LET ME DIE!!!!!!" screamed Bitil at Teridax. "I thought you would know about the energy storms, and that you would escape the energy storms. I guess i was a fool." replied Teridax. "I have a plan. We will try to stop Mata Nui and try to regain control of his body." said Teridax. "Ok." said Bitil. Chapter 2: Two Universe Collide Fact This chapter is set in the real world, so this chapter will have bionicle toys. The Creator's House The Creator picked up Strakk. He used his powers to bring his toy bionicles to life, and then turned himself into a giant robotic being that looked exactly like Mata Nui. He transported his living bionicles to the Matoran Universe, then teleported himself to the Matoran Universe. The Universes collided, and they merged. Chapter 3: Chaos Breaks Out Part 1: Attack of the Baterra An army of Baterra marched toward Roxtus. They finally arrived, and shapeshifted into Skrall and pulled out their swords. Stronius marched forward and told his fellow Skrall to attack. The Baterra and Skrall charged, a skrall named Armoroux sliced several Baterra in half, then sliced other Baterra's life counters off, and the Baterra collapsed, disabled. Meanwhile, Stronius was engaged with the leader of the Baterra. Finally, Stronius got the advantage, and knocking the leader of the Baterra's head off with his Thorned Club. Suddenly, the remaining Baterra retreated. Chapter 4: Chaos Breaks Out Part 2: Makuta Hideout: Part 1: Return of the Makuta Teridax paced back and for, constantly trying to think of a plan to regain control of Mata Nui's body. To Bitil, this was truly annoying. "WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET ALREADY, TERIDAX!" finally shouted Bitil. "ALRIGHT! I HAVE AN IDEA! BUT THIS PLAN WON'T WORK UNLESS I HAVE ALL THE MAKUTA THAT WENT TO KARDA NUI...." said Teridax. Suddenly, Icarax, Krika, Mutran, Gorast, Antroz, Vican, Vultraz (who had been teleported out of the alternate dimension he was currently in), Radiak, Gavla, Kirop, Vamprah, and Chirox appeared in the room. "Good." said Teridax. "Here's what you have to do.... you must go to Karda Nui, and stop the energy storm, and destroy it." said Teridax. "That's impossible. We'll all die." said Gorast. "Fine.... I'll do it myself." said Teridax. He quickly used his powers to end the energy storm raging in Karda Nui forever. "Now each Makuta must go to an island. Gavla and Vamprah, you go to Mahri Nui underwater. Antroz and Radiak, you go to Metru Nui. Chirox and Kirop, you go to Voya Nui underwater. Vican and Mutran, you go to Mata Nui. Gorast and Bitil, you go to the Northen Continent. Icarax and Krika, you go to the Southern Continent. I will go to Karda Nui, with Vultraz." said Teridax. They split up, and departed.